


Office Space

by owlickz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, also liberties on sith pureblood anatomy, and a bunch of group canon references with me n some friends, but those dont matter as much as the sin, i mean they got them ridges and junk, just some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlickz/pseuds/owlickz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andronikos convinces his stressing wife to take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Space

**Author's Note:**

> here's a thing
> 
> like i said, has some references to a group canon with me and some friends but that's not important lmao
> 
> they have kids btw, that's who "the twins" refers to

The door to her office slides open but Seven did not glance up from her work.  
The sounds of her husband’s footsteps fill her office and stop once he reaches her side. “Hey, Sith.” He greets affectionately. Seven now glances up at him, “You’re in an entire building filled with Sith,” she states, “You might need to be more specific.” Andronikos grins down at her, “Yeah, but you’re the only Sith for me.” The woman rolls her eyes, looking back at her datapad, “Where are the twins?” she asks. “With Iago,” he replies easily, leaning against the side of her desk, “She wanted to take them shopping or something. I was gonna have Thydias watch them, but I couldn’t find him.”

  
Seven ‘hms’ in acknowledgement, “Thydias is still resting,” she explains, “The ritual to bind Darth Marr to him was incredibly exhausting. He will remain on bedrest until I decide he is fine.” The pirate tilted his head, “He doin’ okay so far?” he asks, genuinely concern – he likes the kid well enough. Seven nods, “So far, everything is fine. Much better then when I bound ghosts to myself.” She mutters, tapping away at her datapad. Andronikos rolls his eyes, snatching the device from her hands, “You’re overworking yourself.” He states, dodging her attempts to grab the datapad back.

  
The Pureblood scowls, “Well when you’re one of the only Dark Council members trying to govern an Empire with an absent, insane Emperor who has literally eaten a world, instead of trying to gain to personal power, you end up shouldering a lot of responsibilities. Plus this whole mess coming to head with Zakuul.” She paused to read something on her pad, “We could be invaded any day – most of the Council wants a response to Zakuul’s actions against our joint fleet with the Republic, even though we do not have the resources due to our war with the Republic.” She took a deep breath, “This is getting worse and worse without Marr. And even bound as he is now, he is in no position to help me direct these fools.”

  
The man plucked and tossed the pad away, causing Seven to stand and face him in annoyance – towering over him as usual. He was not intimidated by her menacing posture or height; he had certainly grown past ever being scared of and by his wife. “C’mon babe,” he mumbles, pulling her close by the waist, “Take a break with me, while there’s time.” The Pureblood grumbles a protest but allows Andronikos to pull her into a down kiss. She has to tilt her neck awkwardly to be able to kiss him without bending her knees, but it is soon forgotten as she moves her lips against the pirate’s hungrily, letting him lead.

  
The man pulls away, enjoying her cloudy eyes and swollen lips, “Let’s fuck,” he whispers roughly, “Right here.” The Darth’s eyes brighten at the prospect, “Mmm, have you been missing me that badly pirate?” she purrs. The pirate pushes her onto her desk, “Always, you crazy woman.” He replies, capturing her lips again. Seven wraps her long legs around the pirate, holding his face in her hands as their lips moved together. Andronikos pulled away, pushing up her lower robes – thankful she was not wearing one of her more elaborate sets today.

  
He would never understand Sith fashion.

  
The Pureblood shuddered as he pressed his palm into her center, grinding back against him. The pirate smirked, “You want me to go down on you Sith?” he teased, his voice rough with arousal. Seven rolled her eyes, but nodded, “Do it.” Andronikos grinned at her, “I’ll get a ‘please’ out of you one of these days.” He pledged, sinking down to his knees and pulling her underwear down, leaving them to dangle around her ankle. Seven scoffed at the notion, “Keep trying.” She muttered, watching his head disappear beneath her robes. The Sith let out a shuddering moan as the man dragged a tongue of her hard ridges of her folds, delving into further to play with her clitoris with had begun to emerged from it ridged hood.

  
Andronikos began a steady rhythm of licks to her clit while thrusting two fingers in and out of her. Seven bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood, yanking her lower robes up to watch the pirate please her. She ran her hands along the smoothness of his bald head, her nails biting into the skin when he applied more pressure to her clit.  
“Stars…” she whispered as she felt her orgasm near, and shook her head to clear it, “Andronikos, stop.” She ordered, the shakiness of her breath making it seem less intimidating than it was meant to be. She wanted to him inside her when she climaxed, to feel him move within it.

  
The man chuckled, pulling away and standing upright, “You want me to fuck you Sith?”

  
The woman glared at him, grabbing him by the belt and pulling her to him as her answer. The pirate grinned wider, undoing his buckle and pants just enough to pull his dick out. He reached out to grab her by the hips as she lay back on the desk and pull her to him, draping one of her long legs up on his shoulder. Andronikos pressed into her slowly, the feeling of her ribbed walls clenching around his dick almost overwhelming as they attempted to pull him in deeper. “Fuck.” He cursed, pulling out and thrusting back in with a ‘slap’.

  
Seven moaned, her long nails dragging lines down the material of her desk as he fucked her, “Andronikos, Andy.” She chanted, thrusting her hips back to meet his. The pirate grabbed her other leg, holding it wide as her continued to pound into her. The woman sat up suddenly to grab his shoulders, yelping when it cause the angle to change and push up against her g-spot. “You okay?” he asked, guiding her legs to wrap around him. The Sith attempted to glare at him, but his cock jumped up once more and hit that spot again, “Oh fuck.” She moaned, digging her nails into the fabric of his shirt. He leaned forward to capture her lips, tasting the blood from when she bit her lip earlier and groaning, “Seven, Seven.” He muttered, almost tenderly before catching her eye before giving a particularly hard thrust into her core.

  
The Sith bit back a shuddering moan, heat rushing down to her cunt in a telltale manner. Andronikos began to thrusting into her in an uneven and wild manner, signaling he was close as well. Suddenly it all came crashing over her, the walls of her core clenching erratically around his cock and drawing a curse from him. Andronikos thrusted into her a few more times before she felt him release, rocking into her as he moved through his orgasm. Seven drew a few deep breaths as he stilled, reaching up to brush sweat from his brow. The pirate caught her hand before she pulled it completely away and placed a kiss on her palm, earning a scowl from the woman below him. Her expression deepened when he laughed, pulling away from her and tucking himself back into his pants.

  
Seven sat up straight deciding to ignore him as she shifted to pull her underwear back on. The man shook his head, watching her adjust her robes, “Keep actin’ like you don’t like me and you’re gonna hurt my feelings.” He said in mock seriousness, doing his best to appear hurt. Seven rolled her eyes, “Getting sentimental on me, Andronikos?” she shot back, her amused expression betraying the harshness in her tone. The pirate grinned largely, “Me, never.” He replied as her pulled her down for a kiss, “Just can’t seem to keep out of your ever expanding orbit.” Seven scoffed, shutting him up as she pressed her lips to his once more.


End file.
